


Fallen Star

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin's morning coffee is interrupted by a young man who crashed on his lawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet http://nvcr-weather.tumblr.com/post/68086534895 and this fic I wrote earlier http://failcatsfailart.tumblr.com/post/64973218508/week-of-cliches-day-4  
> I ran out of creative juices and it's left unfinished.

Dwalin almost spilled his morning coffee when he heard the loud noise from his garden. He ran outside to find a young man lying on his lawn, in a small crater. A young man in strange robes.

“Are… are you okay?” Dwalin asked cautiously. The man gave a quiet groan. Dwalin knelt down in the shallow crater. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

“I really need to work on my landings,” the man muttered as he lifted himself on his elbows. Then he seemed to notice Dwalin and, for a second, he paled, but recovered quickly and gave a wide smile.

“Are you okay?” Dwalin asked again.

“Y-yes,” the man squeaked, still smiling. The smile had a hint of panic in it and it unnerved Dwalin.

“Let’s get up, then.” Dwalin stood and offered a hand. The man took it gratefully and pulled himself on his feet, wincing in pain.

“Ah… I-I suppose the landing was a bit rougher than I expected…” Then he noticed the crater he had been lying in. “D-did I do that?!” he gasped.

“It’s fine, lad. You didn’t mean it,” Dwalin said, letting the other lean on him.

They made it inside and Dwalin sat the man onto a chair near the table. Dwalin crossed his arms and stared at the man, trying to figure out what to do now.

“Where are my manners?” the man groaned, slapping his forehead. “I’m Ori. I’m sorry for falling on… on your land.”

“Dwalin,” Dwalin said, making another cup of coffee for Ori. He paused. “Wait… ‘fall’? What did you mean by ‘fall’?”

Ori took the mug and held it carefully. “Well, you can’t call that a landing, can you?” he muttered, taking a sip and grimacing at the taste.

Dwalin pushed the sugar towards him and turned to get the milk. “That doesn’t really explain anything.”

Ori hesitated, shoveling sugar into his coffee. “There is… Um… I shouldn’t be telling you this. I shouldn’t be even be here!”

“But you are,” Dwalin said dryly.

“But I am,” Ori agreed miserably. Dwalin stared at him until he started speaking. “Um… So… You made a wish upon a star, didn’t you?”

Dwalin’s eyes widened. “How di… Are you stalking me?”

Ori hesitated a second too long. “No…?”

Dwalin narrowed his eyes.

“I-I mean, it’s not stalking if its my job, right?” Ori’s eyes widened as he realized what that sounded like. “Th-that came out wrong! Let me explain!”

“I’ve been waiting for you to start,” Dwalin growled.

“R-right!” Ori squeaked. He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. “Not many people know this, and we’re trying to keep it as a secret. Last night, you made a wish upon a star. I know this, because it’s my job to know your wish and make it true.” He paused, looking at Dwalin, waiting for his reaction.

Dwalin stared with a blank expression.

“It’s an organization of sorts,” Ori continued carefully. “To grant wishes.”

“That are made upon a star,” Dwalin said flatly.

“That are made upon a star,” Ori confirmed.

Dwalin leant back in his chair, humming in thought. He had so many questions he didn’t know where to start. “How do you plan to do this? Grant wishes?”

“We have a gift of minor miracles,” Ori said slowly, like he wasn’t sure how to word it.

“Why my wish?”

Ori shrugged. “You were the first.” He grinned when he saw Dwalin’s expression. “I know it’s silly, but that’s how it works. Do you know what kind of disaster it would be if we granted every wish made upon a star?”

Dwalin nodded. Good point.

“Besides, there aren’t that many of us,” Ori said slightly sadly.

“Who’s we?” Dwalin asked quietly.

Ori blinked. “Oh. Um. I… I don’t know if we have a name…” He frowned. “But we operate the shooting stars and grant the first wish.”

“Right,” Dwalin said, leaning back again. He had leant forwards as he had asked questions.

A silence fell as Dwalin digested all the information.

“And why should I believe you?” Dwalin finally asked.

Ori shifted. “Er… Well…” The lad fell silent. After a moment he extended his hand and dropped his coffee onto the floor, the mug shattering into pieces. Dwalin twitched violently.

“Wh-what the hell?!” he shouted, jumping off of his chair.

“It’s okay, I’ll show you,” Ori smiled and kneeled on the floor. “Just watch.” A soft light broke out from Ori’s hands and soon he was holding the mug, whole again.

Dwalin took the mug, inspecting it with his own eyes. The coffee was neatly back inside it and still warm.

“Your drink is still warm too, right?” Ori asked with a wide smile. Dwalin blinked and looked at the steam still rising from his mug. “I kept the drinks warm,” Ori continued with a shyly proud smile, standing up.

Dwalin stared at his mug silently. “My wish… It’s not just fixing a cup.”

“But I can do it,” Ori said gently, setting a hand onto Dwalin’s arm.

“Can you?” Dwalin asked sharply.

Ori let out a frustrated huff. “What can I do to make you believe me? I just need to see your sick friend, I am capable of healing him.”


End file.
